Toxicity
by xXtragic-affairXx
Summary: A peice of symbiote is set loose and finds a new host a 14 year old girl that begans a murderous rampage, SpiderMan must defeat her since she wants to kill everyone in Queens,and what does Harry Osborn have to do with everything?


**Dr. Richard Parker had a secret supply of the drug that he had**

**preiviously woorked on that had grown to become the monster**

**Carnage, hidden away in a secret warehouse hidden deep in the**

**sewers under Queens, New York. After he had been killed, the**

**Warehouse had not been touched ever since. Although as we all**

**know the symbiote always finds away out...**

Peter Parker had recently gotten out of class and was walking

towards his house. His mind was filled with questions and to say

the least he was really pissed off. He did not feel like talking to

anyone at that moment and began to start kicking rocks that were

on the sidewalk. Things weren't going as well as he wanted them

too. But on the other hand he was going out with one of the X-Men

Kitty Pryde. He was really in love with her but he still had feelings

for Mary Jane. Unsure about his feelings his head was swarmming

of his favortie memories with each girl. Lost in thought he hadn't

noticed he was lked right into a busy street. As a car came fast

trying to brake, his spider-sence alerted him and he jumped towards

the roof of the nearest house. The man driving the car was cussing

him out but had no idea where the young boy went. Peter's watched

in the shadows and he walked slowely from the top of the home he

was perched on and walked towards his home.  
Finally at home he went down to his basement and got on his

computer on some chatrooms talking about Spider-Man. The

phone had rung, so Peter jumped from his computer seat and ran

up the stairs from the basement to the kitchen where the phone

was. He expected the call to be from Kitty, but instead it was

someone he thought was gone.

"Harry??! " he asked in confusion...

...  
The Symbiote that was still encased in the warehouse had been

growing and needed a host. The symbiote had no host for soo long

that if had not found one in the next 24 hours it would surely die.

Waitin for someone to open this door and to set it free.  
Fortunetly for the symbiote it did not need to wait that long...  
...

Running around in Queens, New York is really dangerous, its

practically suicide. She knew of the danger, and she could care less.

Draped in a thin black jacket, with ripped up pants she tried to keep

her head up but she wasn't about to stay in an orphanage forever.

Tired of being rejected for her gothic apperance, just because she

had straight jet black hair with blood red streaks that covered her

hair, and liked bands that some people who wouldn't understand

call them 'emo' bands. Apparently if you kisten to those kind of

bands your biund to become suicidal. She was sick of the world. It

made her mad enough to go on a stabbing spree. At the age of 14

she wasn't ready to land herself in juvi...not yet at least... Walking

quietly she had heard footsteps coming in her direction. Her heart

began beating faster and faster, her palms began sweating , she felt

as if she couldn't breath. The voices were coming closer, then she

began spriniting, faster and faster. She didnt want to be caught by

them, she practically lived her life on the streets and she knew what

happens when old guys with weapons are chasing young girls really

late at night. It felt as if there were three of them chasing her. They

were gaining up on her, unaware of where she was she kept

running, pushing forward trying to go faster she felt them gaining

up to her still. Then something changed...she couldn't hear

footsteps anymore. Turning her head around she saw that her

chasers had stopped. That was odd she thought to herself then she

noticed why. A huge hole was taped off in one of the back alleys,

apparently something must of been undug under there but she was

too late she had fallen in.

* * *

k** im done for right now...sorry i know the ending is really lame but hey im stuck right now...  
well comment me plz!!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
